Runaway Sheldon (Love, Sheldon Ep 2)
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: So... Mimi seems to have feelings deep down for the guy who just Sheldon saw get hit by a car... and Sheldon is not happy at all. Sheldon is not into the idea of seeing him, but is running away really the best way to solve this? To be continued in 'Saving Mimi'. SHELDON X MIMI #5
1. Chapter 1: The Flipped Script

_They were crossing a road when they saw someone get hit by a car. Mimi seemed to recognize him, and ran towards him with Sheldon. She inspected the face and whispered, 'No.'_

"Mimi, do you know him?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." Mimi said, with a trembling voice. There were people gathered round them.

"Mimi, let's go." Sheldon said.

"No, Sheldon." Mimi said.

Just then, the ambulance arrived and people stepped out from it.

"Is there a guardian or an acquaintance here?" the paramedic asked.

"It's me." Mimi said. She grabbed Sheldon's hand and went inti the ambulance with him. The man was lifted up into the ambulance as well. The paramedic closed the door.

"Mimi, who is that?" Sheldon asked.

"His name is Gabriel." Mimi said. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"How do you know him?" Sheldon was getting irritated.

"It's… complicated." Mimi said. "I'll tell you later."

Complicated? Sheldon had seen it plenty of times on Leonard's facebook status to know more than enough what that meant.

They continued the rest of the ride in silence. Mimi held onto Gabriel's hand and cried next to him.

Sheldon wondered what it would feel like if he were the one who was wounded and Mimi was crying for him. Better than this, without a doubt.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Sheldon sat on the benches while Mimi filled out the forms for Gabriel, who was in surgery. Mimi came and sat down next to Sheldon.

"Who is he?" Sheldon asked again.

"I've known him since we were teenagers." Mimi said. "I – I don't think I'm ready to lose him already." She burst into tears.

On normal occasions, Sheldon would have comforted Mimi when she was crying, but today, nope. He didn't like how she was all focused on Gabriel, whoever he was. Wait, could it be she still had affection in him?

A doctor and two nurses came out of the surgery room with Gabriel lying on the wheeled bed.

"Mimi Edwards?" The doctor asked.

"Yes?" Mimi said.

"Madame, his injuries are not very critical – just a few broken bones, luckily no damage to the internal organs. We've put some plaster on him, and we expect him to come back to consciousness in 8 hours or so." He said.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mimi cried. They followed the doctor into Gabriel's ward.

Sheldon didn't like this situation. All he wanted was a good walk with Mimi and then to return home for a good night's sleep, not get stuck in a hospital with who was presumably Mimi's ex (or maybe someone she still loved!).

Mimi sat down from standing next to Gabriel's bed. Sheldon looked at her.

"Sheldon." She whispered. "I don't know what to do."

Manners, Sheldon thought. "Would you like a hot beverage?" he asked.

"It's ok." Mimi said. "I just – I just never thought I'd see him in such a state."

Sheldon sighed. Girls.

"Sheldon." Mimi whispered. "Hold me."

Sheldon put his arms around Mimi gently. Mimi buried her head in his chest and cried.

After a good cry, Mimi pulled back and she and Sheldon sat on the bench next to Gabriel's bed.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry I dragged you all the way here." She said. Oh, she was finally understanding how he felt!

"No, it's ok." Sheldon sighed.

"I think I'll have to spend the night with Gabe." Mimi said. Gabe? So they used pet names, huh? "Would you like to stay with me or shall I call Leonard to come get you?"

"I think I'll go home." Sheldon said. He didn't want to leave Mimi in this place full of deadly viruses, but he didn't want to spend the night next to that guy!

"Alright." Mimi said.


	2. Chapter 2: Complicated

The next morning, Sheldon went up to Mimi's apartment to see if she was there, but there was no answer. She was probably still at the hospital. Well, no harm in visiting her for a little pick-me-up, right? Anyway, he didn't feel too good for leaving her alone when she was so sad last night.

Sheldon drove to the hospital with Leonard and went to Gabriel's ward. He was awake and in conversation with Mimi.

Sheldon and Leonard entered the room and sat down next to Mimi.

"Oh, Sheldon!" Mimi said. She was looking tired. She must have spent the night looking after Gabriel.

"Hello." Gabriel said.

"Mimi, I'm sorry I left you by yourself in grief last night." Sheldon said.

"Oh, it's ok." Mimi said.

"Did you have anything for breakfast?" Leonard asked.

"No, not yet." Mimi said.

"Wanna go grab something?" Leonard asked.

"Ok." Mimi said. "I'll be back soon Gabe." She stood up and gave Gabriel a kiss on his forehead. Sheldon felt strange inside. It was unlike anything he ever felt before.

Sheldon, Leonard, and Mimi went to a café near the hospital to have breakfast. Mimi ordered waffles, but she merely picked at her food, looking all sad and blue all the time.

"I'm so worried." Mimi said. "I can't believe this actually happened to him. Oh, my heart aches."

Leonard frowned. "Mimi, what do you have to do with that guy?"

"It's complicated." Sheldon said.

Sheldon lay awake in his bed that night. Who was that guy and why was Mimi so upset about him? Was he really Mimi's sweetheart? But… it was him!

"AAAH!" Sheldon shouted. Leonard came rushing into his room.

"What?" he asked. "First your bongos, now what?"

"Who is that Gabriel guy?" He said. "I don't think I can stand it!"

"Go back to sleep." Leonard said. "He'll be out of the hospital soon, everything will be back to normal soon."

"Everything better be." Sheldon huffed.


	3. Chapter 3: Sheldon Flips the Script

The next morning, Leonard woke up and discovered that Sheldon was not in the apartment. That was odd. A walk in the morning was not a part of his daily schedule.

It was when Leonard went to the kitchen to have some breakfast that he saw the note from Sheldon. It read, 'I'm running away until things get back to normal. Call me when it does.'

Leonard phoned Sheldon.

"Hello? Leonard?" Sheldon said from across the telephone.

"Where are you?" Leonard shouted.

"Nowhere." Sheldon said. "Why did you call me? Did you see my note? Are things back to normal yet?"

"I don't think so." Leonard said.

"Then why did you call me?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, this is insane." Leonard said. "Why did you run away in the first place? Because Mimi is busy with Gabriel?"

Sheldon didn't answer.

"Good day Leonard." Sheldon said. "Call me back when things get back to normal." And he hung up.

Leonard groaned. So that was it! Sheldon was jealous of Gabriel! But who was Gabriel anyway?

Leonard grabbed his coat and left the house, and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He went straight to Mimi and said, "Mimi, Sheldon ran away from home."

Mimi looked surprised. "Ran away from home? Why?"

"I think he was jealous about you fussing over… you know, him." Leonard gestured toward Gabriel.

"Gabriel? Why?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Leonard said. "Perhaps he thought he had to compete with him to win you back."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi said. "Gabe is my stepbrother!"

"What?" Leonard said.

"Yeah. We've been friends until his parents… you know. Passed away." Mimi lowered her voice. "My parents adopted him because they were such good friends with his parents as well, and he became my stepbrother. I've always had a soft spot about him." Mimi sighed. "I can't believe Sheldon thought of it that way!"

"Well, you'd better call Sheldon." Leonard said. And Mimi did. But Sheldon didn't answer. She called him at least a few dozen times, but he didn't answer to a single one.

"Oh my gosh." Mimi said. "I don't know what I did."

"Mimi, it'll be ok." Gabriel said.

"No, Gabe, you don't understand." Mimi cried.

"Don't I? Then what about that time with Giana?" Gabriel said.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Mimi said. "But Sheldon – he's different. I guess I made him very upset. Oh, what have I done?" Mimi broke down crying.

"Mimi, I am so sorry." Leonard said.

"No, it was my fault." Mimi sobbed.

For the next few days, Leonard stayed with Mimi and Gabriel at the hospital. Both Mimi and Leonard called Sheldon plenty of times, but Sheldon seemed disinterested. Mimi never stopped crying. Nor did she eat anything. And then one day, Mimi fell unconscious while crying.

Leonard thought she'd ought to wake up soon, but when she didn't, Gabriel called the doctor and she was put into bed. She was given glucose injection, and when she woke up, Mimi was diagnosed anorexia nervosa.


	4. Chapter 4: Facing the Consequences

"Anorexia?" Leonard cried.

"Yes." Gabriel said.

"What the hell?" Leonard exclaimed.

"Look. Leonard." Gabriel said. "Assuming from your reaction, I guess you never knew Mimi had anorexia."

"She what?" Leonard yelled.

"Mimi first developed anorexia when she was in 8th grade, before when I was adopted into her home. She was doing mathematics 18 hours a day, non-stop, and she thought eating was a waste of time when she could study. This worsened and turned into an eating disorder." Gabriel sighed. "I won't talk more about it. But I think the shock from her boyfriend's flight has triggered it back."

"What?" Leonard shouted.

"Quiet, Leonard, we're in a hospital." Gabriel said.

Leonard called Sheldon straight away. But he wouldn't answer. Leonard decided to spend the night at the hospital with Mimi.

"Leonard, I'm such a bad girl." Mimi said. "Who knows what could be happening to Sheldon? And all because of me? Oh, why didn't I tell Sheldon who Gabe was when we first saw him? I thought it would be better for everyone, especially Gabriel, but it was the worst choice I could have made!" Mimi sobbed, and Leonard could see Mimi's spine and the shoulder bones as she cried. She had always been thin, but not like this – the bones looked as if they were ready to pierce her skin any day.

Meanwhile, Sheldon was at the North Dakota police station. He was robbed. Again. He wanted to visit all the train stations in the country before returning home to accept Mimi's apology, but he guessed the journey had to end here.

Sheldon had the police officer dial Leonard's number. "Hello? Leonard?" Sheldon asked.

"Where are you?" Leonard yelled.

"I'm at the North Dakota Dickinson Police Department." Sheldon replied. "I was robbed. Please come pick me up."

"You stay right there." Leonard growled. The phone went dead, and Sheldon wondered what made Leonard so pissed off.

The next day, Leonard arrived at the police station.

"Oh Leonard, thank goodness you're here!" Sheldon said.

"Why did you have to run away?" Leonard cried.

Sheldon didn't say anything.

"Gabriel is Mimi's stepbrother!"

"Oh really?" Sheldon looked amused.

"Yes. And you're coming home this instance." Leonard snapped.

The day after, they reached Pasadena.

"Ah, home sweet home." Sheldon said. "As I was saying, Leonard, the train station in Denver used to have Heinz ketchup, but they apparently started using Del Monte, which I personally think is better." Sheldon looked out the window. "Hey, this isn't the way home!" He exclaimed. "Did you forgot to get new glasses prescribed again, Leonard? That's weird, you got new ones at the Moda Optique just last month."

"No, and no." Leonard said. "And FYI, I know."

"Then where are we going?" Sheldon asked.

"You need to see what you did to Mimi."


End file.
